


Sleepy Time

by Liyyah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Family Fluff, Fluff, tony's kids are stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Little Morgan makes sure Peter gets some sleep.





	Sleepy Time

Peter stared blankly at his laptop, trying with all of his might to keep his eyes open. He didn’t have classes on Mondays so sometimes he spent weekends up in New York with May or Tony. His aunt was working nights this weekend, so he’d found himself at the compound, eager to make some updates to his suit and spend time with Morgan.

The only problem was the paper that he’d forgotten about.

He’d been up all night working on the damn assignment and now sleep was sweetly calling his name.

“Daddy, Petey’s falling asleep!” Morgan shouted abruptly, snapping Peter out of his daze.

“No, I’m not!” he replied indignantly, narrowing his eyes at the four year old.

Morgan was sprawled out on the floor, holding a tea party for her many, many stuffed animals. In true Stark fashion, she glared right back at him.

“I know honey,” Tony said, making his way from the kitchen as he munched on a ham sandwich. “You need sleep kid. I know you didn’t get any last night.”

Tony plopped down on the couch beside him, no doubt waiting for Peter to argue as he stared at him.

“This paper is due in like five hours,” Peter responded, never one to disappoint.

“Just a nap then. I’ll wake you in an hour. You know you could use it.”

Peter opened his mouth to fight back but before he could say a word, Morgan beat him to it.

“Daddy says your body needs sleep to work right,” Morgan said seriously as she looked at him.

“That’s kinda hypocritical,” Peter mumbled, fully aware that Morgan had absolutely refused to take her afternoon nap that day.

Tony spent hours trying to put her down, resorting to all sorts of bribery but Morgan wasn’t having any of it. They even called Pepper, who was on a business trip to DC but over video chat, the CEO was as powerless as the rest of them. She’d sighed after Morgan ran off to recreate one of her famous battles of Captain America versus Barbie, telling Tony that all of their child’s stubbornness came from him. Of course, Tony disagreed because Pepper was _also_ pretty damn stubborn, _she had to be to put up with him all these years_ , but it was at that part of the conversation that Peter got distracted by his work, so he wasn’t too sure who won in the end.

If Pepper was home, their bickering would have probably ended in a completely different way that tended to scar both Peter and Morgan.

And well Tony…while his sleeping habits _had_ improved, there was still some work to be done in that department.

“What’s that Pete?” Tony asked, eyebrows raised in a manner that told Peter he’d heard exactly what he said.

“Hm? Oh nothing,” he said innocently, reverting his eyes back to the screen.

Tony shot him a small glare that resembled his daughter’s own expression from only moments ago. However, before he could make whatever comment was on the tip of his tongue, Morgan appeared in front of Peter and began tugging on his arm.

“Come on Petey, let’s go.”

“Go where?” he inquired.

“To bed,” she answered before declaring, “I am putting you to sleep.”

“Oh, are you?” Peter asked, absolutely amused.

“Yes,” she nodded, her mouth a thin determined line.

And because there was no one on earth who dared to argue with Morgan Maria Potts Stark, Peter closed his laptop and rose from the couch, allowing the child to lead him from the room. He couldn’t help glancing back at Tony, the corners of his mouth quirking up as he took in the man’s own look of amusement.

As they reached Peter’s bedroom, Morgan all but shoved him into bed and he snorted at her inability to do anything gently. He burrowed himself under the covers to appease her, but he wasn’t quite expecting the little girl to climb in beside him.

“What are you doing?” he asked softly as she snuggled against his chest.

“I’m gonna to tell you a bedtime story,” she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A smile graced his features as sunlight pooled in the pit of his stomach.

“And what story will I be hearing tonight?”

“Hm,” Morgan paused thoughtfully. “Something with dragons?”

“You know I love dragons.”

“Yeah!” she exclaimed excitedly, and Peter wondered not for the first time how it was possible for someone so small to be so loud. “Okay so once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there was a little girl who always dreamed of seeing a dragon.”

“Was she a princess?” Peter asked, unable to help himself from interrupting with questions the way Morgan did whenever he told her stories.

“Do you want her to be?”

“I do like princesses.”

“Okay well then there was a little _princess_ who always dreamed of seeing a dragon,” Morgan corrected. “But no one had seen a dragon in years and everyone said that they were all dead.”

“Oh no,” Peter said quietly.

“Don’t worry Petey, they’re not all really dead,” she whispered, and Peter heaved a dramatic sigh of relief.

“One day the little princess was wandering through the castle’s secret passageways, hiding from her boring tutors when she found a whole new secret door she’d never seen before. Curious, she entered into the room and found…”

“A dragon?” Peter asked with wide eyes.

“No! Not yet. It’s way too early in the story for that.”

Peter held his hands up in surrender before gesturing for her to continue.

“She found lots of treasures. There were jewels and strange objects everywhere. But sitting on a small table, was a silver, medium sized looking kind of egg. Something about it called to the princess and she carefully picked it up.”

Suddenly, Morgan yawned, and Peter took note of her bleary eyes.

“What did it look like?” he asked, pretending not to notice.

“It was really shiny. And scaly. But very beautiful. Very tasteful and elegant,” she replied, mimicking her mother and Peter bit back a smile.

Besides Pepper’s strawberry curls, Morgan had also inherited her appreciation for art. Although at her age anything with glitter was considered as good work.

“The princess had never seen anything like it, so she took it back to her room. She watched over it for days, knowing that there was something special about this thing. But she didn’t know what. She just knew it felt magical.”

Morgan’s words were coming slower and Peter could tell that she wasn’t far from sleep.

“One morning the princess snuck out of the castle, disguised as a commoner to go in search of someone who possessed knowledge on the egg,” Peter gently picked up the story, waiting a few moments to see if Morgan would interject.

When she remained quiet, he continued.

“She had heard whispers of a witch who lived on the very edges of the kingdom, so she decided to see if the rumours were true. The journey was a long one, but she knew none of the servants or her tutors were brave enough to tell her father that she had gone missing under their watch. After all, it wasn’t the first time she’d left the palace in disguise. As long as she made it back before dark, she would be safe.”

Morgan’s deep breathing alerted Peter that she was asleep, but he watched her for a little while to make sure she was completely out. He had planned to quietly leave and return to work on his paper as soon as she fell asleep. Yet now, with her curled up against him and her little arm spread across his chest, he couldn’t bear to get out of the bed.

Tony’s promise to wake him replayed in his mind.

_He supposed a small nap wouldn’t hurt._

With a small sigh, he finally gave in. Peter pulled Morgan’s tiny form closer towards him, snuggling up to her as he let his own eyes fall shut.

“G’night M,” he murmured softly.

And it wasn’t long before he drifted off too.

Peter didn’t know when Tony entered the room only a few minutes later and turned off the lights. He didn’t know when he pulled the blanket a little higher over them.

Peter didn’t see the pure adoration that filled Tony’s eyes as he stared at his two stubborn kids.

But he didn’t need to.

He knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks lmao but whatever I have finals in like a week shitty fic is the least of my problems rn. Thanks for reading though!!


End file.
